


From beginning to end 至始至终27

by leechin0405



Series: 至始至终 [29]
Category: One Direction
Genre: Loki - Freeform, M/M, Thor - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 08:35:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19330957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leechin0405/pseuds/leechin0405





	From beginning to end 至始至终27

风中掺杂的信息素味道让Loki瞬间睁开了眼睛，他小心又疑惑的向逆风方向望去，果然那个身高192的身影就站在距离他不到30米的地方。  
“你怎么来了？”Loki表情上看似淡然，但内心中却荡漾起层层的波澜，让他无法平静

 

Thor的衣领在微风中扬起，淡淡的笑容挂在那张帅气的脸上，使得更加的清爽。他观望着这个在Loki嘴中和梦中经常出现的地方，然后漫不经心的走了过来......  
“过来谈笔生意”

 

“谈生意？和Harrison家？”Loki当然可以这么理解，要不是因为Thor从中作梗，Harrison家哪有那么大的魄力，宁愿得罪Laufey也要硬生生的取消婚约。

 

“的确，我答应过他，所以现在就要兑现诺言。只不过，我这次更想和你谈谈生意，怎么样有兴趣吗？”Thor移步到Loki的画架前欣赏着上面的作品，他故意不去理会Loki脸上展现出的怪异的表情，因为这都在意料之中

 

“我本以为那天在船上已经和你说清楚了，Thor。“Loki轻轻的叹着气，尽量用平稳的语气继续说道”你可以用利益让Harrison家退婚，当然也可以用利益让我父亲妥协，但这些我本人都不接受.....”Loki需要的是公平，一个在平等关系下的感情才能维持长久，特别是他这种高傲又特立独行的性格

 

“不、loki，你误会我的意思了。正是因为那天你说的话，让我完完全全的明白了过来。你和我都不需要任何人来佐佑我们的想法和行为。之前Harrison的事情很抱歉，但是事已至此我也无力挽回。而我能保证的是从现在开始，不会再干涉你的任何事情，可与此同时也不会让Laufey再来干涉你”Thor的言语真切，发自肺腑。他出院后躲在家里反思了很久，琢磨着他与Loki之间的问题，为什么Loki无法信任他，而且还极度的缺乏安全感？Thor冥思苦想，用了1个月的时间才想通了这件事情。Loki所成长的环境与Thor不同，他是独生子，Odinson家族唯一的继承人。就因为知道这一点，他从小到大可以无数次的犯浑，而从来不知道收揽。相比之下Loki的情况就有些糟糕，上面不仅有两个Alpha兄长，而且在家里的地位极底。再加上从小受Laufey的利益观念熏陶，让Loki对金钱有着十分执着的执念，甚至达到了一种偏激，认为只要有钱就能拥有一切，没有钱就等同于一无所有。不受重视，也没有权利，Loki根本无法违抗Laufey的意愿，担惊受怕的讨好着他的家族，生怕某一天做错了什么就会被逐出家门，然后变成一个穷光蛋，一个卑微廉价的蝼蚁。Loki对这个世界感到绝望，不相信在这个冰冷的星球上会有一丝的暖意，即时Thor给予对方自身足够温暖的力量，但也不足以攻破Loki自己内心中的冰壁...........因为Loki没有底气去让他相信，Thor Odinson可以用生命去爱他..........

 

“你把我弄糊涂了，这怎么又和我父亲扯上了关系？”Loki一副不解的样子，但心里很清楚Thor指的是什么。他的一举一动都受到了Laufey的限制，就连之前与Thor的误会也是因为他父亲的一个指令。

 

“其实我准备...........”Thor的话刚出口，就被突然到访的人所打断  
“你好，Odinson先生。我们家Laufey老爷想请您到府上做客。”  
Thor好奇的看着眼前的这个人，然后又把目光投向了Loki，看来他们被监视很久了

 

“虽然来到后山可以不经过本宅，但这个区域还是受Laufeyson家管控的。我的父亲隔着千山万水都能得到第一手的消息，怎么可能会不知道你的降临。当然，你也可以选择不去.......”Loki明显在暗示着Thor，因为他知道父亲心里正打着什么算盘。他的人生就像是一颗筹码，先是在Harrison家的手里，现在又落回了Laufey的手里，他们完全把Loki当做了一件商品，在做着低级而又龌龊的交易，不知道这次他又能卖上一个什么好价钱...........

 

“这正好，就算他不来找我，我也想好好的拜会一下。只不过我们之间的生意就要等一会儿再说了.............走，和我一起，看看你的父亲又有了什么念头”Thor主动的伸出手来邀请Loki，可对方却满是顾虑的看向那个传话的人

 

“Laufey老爷只想和您一个人见面”  
果然Loki的顾虑是正确的，他怎么可能会有资格倾听这次的交易，作为商品他无需关注过程，只要听着Laufey的指示就够了

 

Loki小心翼翼的眼神刺痛了Thor的心，一个传话的家仆都可以让对方如此的紧张，看来这比他之前想象中的还要严重。  
“你口中的Laufey老爷，只是你的主子罢了，这对Odinson家的人可不好使。以为谁都能请我去喝喝茶茶聊聊天吗？我是因为Loki才给他这个面子”Thor几步就逼近家仆的身前，居高临下的看着这位狗仗人势的奴仆，这足以吓的对方往后退了好几步

 

====  
宽敞奢华的客厅里飘满了四溢的茶香，味道淳口，这本应是个愉悦的下午茶时光，但却因为三张阴沉的脸而提不起什么性质来...........  
Laufey沉稳着不动神色，心里盘算着千万种的可能性与谈判技巧，而Loki则紧张的一直呆坐着，连个大气都不敢喘...........事到如今，Thor也只能直接开门见山了

 

“茶闻起来不错，可惜我不太喜欢喝这东西。所以别再浪费时间直接说吧，我这次来一是为了兑现之前Harrison家的承诺，二是找Loki谈一些合作上面的事情，而对于拜访Laufeyson家.....这倒是个意外行程。不过想想，既然来了就一次性把话都说清楚算了”

 

“你的坦诚令我敬佩，不过你先是破坏了我儿子的订婚宴会，后又破坏了我们与Harrison家的联姻，请问Odinson，你还想弄出什么花样来？”Laufey的语气平稳，但却带着寒意，他可能是笃定了Odinson这次会为了Loki付出一些代价，所以誓要给对方一次教训

 

“这一切都是你一手造成的，现在却来怪罪我？要不是你，Loki怎么会离开我。好了，我不想再听什么抱怨来抱怨去的话，开个价或者是什么条件，你心里不是都想好了吗？”  
Thor的回答让Laufey感到震惊，他轻挑着眉把带有怒意的眼神压了下来，年少轻狂但却很直接，所以他也不想在拐弯抹角的“客道”下去

 

“我要新能源研发8%的股份”Laufey绝对是狮子大开口，就连坐在一旁的Loki也吓了一跳，心想何时自己这么值钱了？Thor根本不可能答应这么荒唐的事情

 

“这才像点样子。不过.......虽然我是三大股东之一，但是手里的股份也才只有32%，你凭什么让我甘心情愿的掏出8%？”Thor脸上的笑意变得张扬起来，丝毫不掩饰自己的嘲讽之意

 

“单单为了让Harrison家解除婚约，你就能白给Darren那小子这么大区域的代理权。而我把自己儿子都给你了，难道还不值这些吗？”Laufey的嘴脸令Thor感到厌恶，他轻笑出声，然后点点头“Loki当然值得，别说8%，全部给他都行。但现在你所要的东西并不是给予Loki的，我表示不赞同”

 

“但是我的儿子只听我的，是不是，Loki”Laufey的声音里带着指令，让Loki不自觉的打了一个冷颤“是的.....父亲”这次Loki彻底的低下了头，他没有勇气再去看Thor，太阳穴又紧绷着疼痛起来，这又是一次自取其辱的经历。

 

“那要是我给你10%，你可以对loki完全放手吗？不再过问和监视他的任何事？”

 

“当然可以”Laufey连想都没想就答应了下来

 

“那要是再加5%，你可以在遗产里填上Loki的名字吗？”鉴于上条Laufey的直爽，Thor又试探的问了一句

 

“可以，对应新能源5%同等的一份家产”

 

“要是我一共给你20%，你可以把Loki作为第一继承人吗？”Thor蓝色的眼睛里闪烁着不明的用意，他沉着气问了自己最后的一个问题

 

“要是25%我可以考虑一下”Laufey突然觉得有些得意起来，就好像Odinson一定会答应一般

 

“.............”等等，这是什么情况？Loki看着Thor与父亲一步步的讨价还价，难道Thor真的准备要用新能源25%的股份去换取他的自由与应得的权利吗？不过对方的确说过不会再让Laufey来干涉自己的生活........只是，这样会不会太忙缪了，或者是Thor跳海的时候呛坏了脑子，变傻了？要知道新能源研发股份的25%意味着什么，那是足以再拥有一个Laufeyson家族的财力呀........Loki的脑袋里在嗡嗡作响，紧张到额头上出现了一层细微的汗水。

 

“好的，我大概清楚了。这是一次很糟心的谈话，真的恨不得马上就离开这里”说着话，Thor突然站起了身，一副要准备离去的样子

 

“等等，我们还没有谈完？你到底愿不愿意出那25%？或者是20%........8%”Laufey有些慌了手脚，他以为是自己要的太多让对方产生厌烦感

 

“我当然不愿意。我又不是傻子”

 

嘲讽的笑意又出现在Odinson的脸上，此时Laufey才发觉自己被戏弄了。他恼羞成怒的站起身，甚至碰翻了手边的茶杯“你这是在羞辱我吗？在这里演戏一般的和我讨价还价？”

 

“不，是你在羞辱自己而已。你把Loki当做了什么，一件商品？你就是这样对待自己的儿子吗？我与你讨价还价是因为看在Loki的面子上，没有他，你在我眼里什么都不是，连个狗屁都不如” Thor瞬间爆发出的怒意，让Laufey心有余悸但又恨的咬牙切齿，至今还没有一个人敢这样和他说话，就算是Odinson的老子都不曾这么嚣张过“Odinson别忘了这里是北欧，不是你可以任意撒野的地方”

 

Loki震惊的瞪圆了眼睛，Thor对Laufey的怒骂每一言每一语都清楚的听在耳中，在心中激起了千层巨浪猛烈的拍打着心房，但不等Loki平静下来，Thor的话就向他传来  
“Loki，我们之前的生意还没谈完.......跟我来，找个安静的地方，我是认真的”

 

Loki的眼神依然在犹豫，在这种情况下要是和Thor走了，岂不是明着要和他父亲对立吗？正当他还在迟疑的时候，Laufey的制止声就响了起来“Loki......你是Laufeyson家的人”

 

"别听他的，Loki。他什么都不会给你的。可是你可以靠自己的能力去赢得所有，不一定要是Laufeyson或是Odinson。你只是差一个机会，而现在我带来了这个机会，我没有在开玩笑，也没有想用钱来卖你。跟我走，我会给你答案。”  
不知道是什么样的勇气促使着Loki跟上Thor的脚步，然后在伴随着他父亲的怒吼和恐吓声中，Thor终于忍不住回头给予的“忠告”

 

“对不起Laufey先生，你在上一次已经措施了最好的机会来对付我。而这次，想必你消息灵通，我的队伍就停泊在港口，以军方的名义通过的海域边境，希望你珍惜现在的所得”

 

====  
Thor将Loki带到了一个离港口不远处的酒吧，一进门就被迎面上来的Fandral一把熊抱住，显然这里很安全甚至还见到了一些熟悉的面孔。

 

“胆子不小，居然又回来了。可惜你不能再去后山看看，那里的变化不大，景色依然很美”要知道当年Fandral一家被Laufey逐出北欧的时候，受到过严重的警告，这辈子都允许他们再回来。可没想到多年以后，他们会在北欧再聚，这令Loki心中很是感慨

 

“现在的世道已经变了，Laufeyson并不能在北欧只手遮天了，不是吗？”趁着Thor去旁桌吩咐事情的功夫，Fandral与Loki久违的闲聊了起来

 

“这个的确，可惜你没看到今天Odinson对我高傲父亲的怒骂，场面劲爆，简直过瘾的很。看到他被怼成那样，我心里居然觉得挺舒服的”回想着刚刚发生不久的情景，Loki此时振奋的想豪饮几杯。

 

“你要是喜欢，明天我再去怼他几句”Thor从一旁回来，正好听到了Loki的言论，他对此表示赞同

 

“我怕你再去几次，他的心脏都要被你气犯了。我这次可是被你连累了，希望你所说的生意能令我满意”Loki感叹着，他觉得今晚最好不要回去，要不一定会成为Laufey的出气筒

 

“收益绝对丰厚，但绝对不是白给的。我直接说实话吧，我的时间不多了.......”Thor说出这句话后，明显看到Loki的表情僵了一下，于是忙继续说道“我说的不是那个意思，我很好。是军方派遣我去东欧做笔生意外加指导，但这次的时间会很长，一年半载肯定是有了”

 

“天啊，现在替上面做生意都要勤奋到这份上了吗？”Loki惊讶的感叹道，他对Thor所签署的那份协议完全不知晓，当然Thor也没打算要告诉他实情

 

“没办法，现在不指着政府......军火生意根本没得做。所以这么长的时间，我的新能源项目不能没有人来照料，Fandral倒是可以两边跑但也不是长久之计，Sif虽然精明能干但某些方面担任不起这个重任，而招聘新人我根本不可能放心。所以思来想去我就想到了你了”

 

“我？你确认吗？我可是偷过你计划书的人，你就不怕前脚走，后脚我就把这个项目卖了？”Loki开玩笑般的反问着Thor，一个被对方称为骗子的人，居然被指定担当起了重任

 

“说句实话你别生气，没人能真正意义上偷得了它。之前我所做的那些事情真的是被气昏了头，你的背叛对我来说远比丢失这个项目来的更加有摧毁性。假如真有人偷走了它，或是盗用了它，我会让这个冒牌货以及盗取者一起不复存在”Thor没有在开玩笑，Loki很清楚对方能做得出来这种事，甚至政府也会暗中支持行动。只因为Thor对他的感情，让Laufeyson家逃过了那次劫难

 

Thor可能也觉得自己的话说的有些严重，于是他又及时的转换了话题“说是完全交给你，但其实很多大方向的决断还是交由Tony和Paul，毕竟他们两个人也是三大股东之一，就算我亲自在的时候，重要的决定也是要由三人一致通过才行。所以换句话说，你的一举一动和工作能力他们也会有所考量，而现在新能源正处于推广时期，你当前最重要的工作就是这个。你银舌头的厉害我领教过多次，人脉也比较广泛，最主要的是你够聪明。于是我想来想去，真的没有比你更合适的人选了”

 

“言语还算诚恳，那我有什么好处吗？”Thor的话语信服度很高，换位思考一下Loki也觉得不为是个佳策，只不过他更感兴趣的自己的所得，毕竟这个代价有些大，得罪了整个Laufeyson家族

 

“我们每一季度都有一个指标，只要你能完成，我和Thor以及其他董事已经商量过了，会从利润里抽出5%给你做绩效”说话间，Fandral递上了一份文书，里面清楚的记录了这个财年的任务指标

 

“那要是超额完成还会有奖励吗？”Loki翻看着文书，问出了自己疑惑

 

“还挺有自信的，为什么不问问完不成会怎么样？”Thor故意逗趣着对方，他知道Loki有能力，但是没想到会如此的自信

 

“不需要，因为我一定能做的到。现在我只关心对自己更大的利益”Loki合上文书，对Thor再次发出疑问，样子居然认真了起来

 

“要是超额完成30%、业绩加2%、超额50%、业绩加5%，以及不管你能不能完成业绩，这个一年过后你都能拿到总业绩的5%，作为这一年里替我辛苦管理项目的酬劳”

 

“没问题，一言为定。不，应该现在就确认下来”说完话，Loki向老板要来了一支笔，在文书的空白处填写上刚才Thor所说的绩效奖励。

 

“这也太认真了吧？Thor，Loki肯定以为你是在瞎掰，哈哈哈哈”Fandral的嘲笑让Thor些尴尬的笑了起来

 

“好吧，既然这么认真，要不要我再签个字什么的”Thor看着正在认真书写的Loki，其实心里早已在欢喜的鼓掌了。还算他够机灵，想出了这么一个主意来挽救两人的关系。Loki不喜欢别人的施舍，也不喜欢被看轻，这很好，那Thor就给他生意自己去想办法挣钱，完完全全的放任对方一个人去折腾。当然他也会暗中给予一些帮助，例如业绩的尺度一定要拿捏好，既不能让Loki感觉太轻松有疑点，也不能太难而达不到标准。Thor甚至还串通了Paul和Tony，待对方的业绩渐渐有起色时，再拉拢着Loki帮忙做他们两人旗下的生意，然后所产生的额外业绩奖励全部都从他个人部分里出。一切就绪，剩下的就是时间问题，等到Loki慢慢的壮大起来，有了自己事业及骄傲，也许他们会有转机，但前提是Loki还爱他。

 

“当然，还得按个手印”Loki满意的看着自己梳理出来的协议，然后交给Thor让他过目一翻。而Thor也装作一副很认真的样子，虎头蛇尾的看了一遍

 

“没问题，我现在就签”大笔一挥，Thor在文书最后落下了自己的签名，但转念一想“按手印就算了吧，酒吧可不会有印台这种东西”没等他把话说完，Loki眼疾手快的抽出一旁Fandral腰间的匕首，抓起Thor的手就在食指上划了一刀。

 

“对不起，这口子有点大了，但是没关系“抓着Thor的手往下一按“完美，这下你不能反悔了”Loki松开了对方的手，满足的收好这份文书协议

 

Thor有些委屈的用嘴含着他的食指，这口子也太大了？

 

Loki拍着Thor的肩旁表示安慰，虽然这个事情看起来很荒唐，但他知道机不可失失不再来这个道理，要知道15%的利润已经足够他起家自立门户的了。Loki现在终于有些明白了Thor的用意，也默许了对方这种变相的尊重，他兴致勃勃的叫上三杯香槟以示庆祝

 

“祝我们合作愉快”  
三个人同时一饮而尽，正巧这个时候酒吧放起了熟悉的音乐。Loki突然愣了神，看向酒吧吧台上的新式点唱机。Thor一开始没听出来什么玄机，但几句歌词之后才发现这个旋律有些似曾相识？他在记忆里努力的回想着，最后想起了塞尔维亚的夜空，Loki嘴里常常哼唱的小调

 

“kings of convenience mrs cold”Loki回过神来向Thor告知了歌名，可对方却久久的沉浸在那首歌曲里没有说话，直到最后歌曲尾声部分重复着“We both played and we can t get enough of......"结束。

 

气氛变得微妙起来，Fandral突然觉得自己实在有些碍眼，于是声称要和邻座妹子要电话号码？故意走开了。  
Thor看着Loki将自己手中的杯子转了无数圈，他尽量压抑着内心的声音不去说什么“我们重心开始吧”之类的蠢话。现在不是时候，他必须要忍耐“歌曲不错，一听就是北欧小调的风格，不过我觉得你唱的更好听”

 

“谢谢，我也就是闲来无事哼哼两句罢了，其实全部歌词我都记不熟”Loki违心的撒着谎，他同样能看出对方欲言又止、心照不宣的心思，看来两个人都暂时不想把这层窗户纸捅破

 

====  
第二天一早，Loki就跟Thor的队伍一起出发回到了纽约，他对接下来的工作充满了期待，甚至忘记了昨晚回家取行李时他父亲的恶言相对........  
“你要是跟Odinson走了，以后就不再是Laufeyson家的一员了。Loki你可想好了，把所有的期望都投注在Odinson身上是有风险的，一旦你被抛弃，将无路可退，连最后的这个家也不复存在了......”这是Laufey对他儿子最后的忠告和劝阻，只不过这次Loki却铁了心一般的一意孤行

 

“不，这次我把所有的希望都投在了自己身上，谁也不靠。我要证明我比Laufeyson家的任何一员都要优秀，证明您当初的选择都是错误的”  
既然Loki已经放了话，那就一定要死挺下来，不管接下来的日子多难、多苦。Thor用一周的时间帮着他大致解了新能源项目和公司的情况，本以为对方只是找个借口让他回来做些事情而已，没想到一周刚过.........Thor就直接出发去了东欧，甚至连个招呼都没和Loki打。一转眼2个月多的时间过去了，这期间他们也只是接听过几通电话而已，说的内容也都是工作相关的，这反而让Loki觉得不适应起来...........

 

这一天Loki带着他客户来到Stark工业参观新能源研发室，他已经记不清这是第几次来到这里了，但付出总有回报，在他的努力下今天终于拿到了第7批订单。午餐时间Loki选择在Stark工业的食堂蹭顿饭吃，现在他时间宝贵，下午还约访了第二批客户到访，于是女安保主管Natasha主动奉上了她的饭卡  
“你知道吗，虽然Tony表面上不说什么，但是好几次给我们开会时都对你赞不绝口，还逼着我们的销售经理多向你学习一下”

 

“我不建议帮他们培训或者是分享经验，只要Tony老板出钱就可以”Loki玩笑般的说着，貌似已经适应了这里的工作氛围，特别是每逢午餐时间都能和Natasha互通一些奇奇怪怪的消息

 

“从你疯狂工作的状态来看，难道你很缺钱吗？”其实Natasha不太了解这其中的一系列事情，她只是认为像Loki这种Laufeyson家的小少爷，Odinson喜欢的对象，怎么可能会缺钱？但现在这个小少爷却每天蹭他的发卡吃起了单位伙食饭？

 

“我从来不嫌钱多，而且因为这个项目我已经得罪了Laufeyson家的人，就算现在回头抱着我父亲的大腿去哭诉也来不及了，懂什么叫做丧家之犬吗？“Loki一边吃着饭，一边述说着他的惨状，但脸上却丝毫看不出任何的悲伤

 

“直接嫁给Thor不就得了，那傻大个一定乐的屁颠屁颠的”Natasha虽然是在开玩笑，但她知道这是实情，对方对Loki不死心的爱意是个傻子都能看出来

 

”我们之前的情况很复杂.......而且我也不需要别人来养，要是我愿意，想养我的人多了去了也未必非要选Odinson。何况我觉得现在也不错，按照如今的销售进度来看......到年底超额完成30%已经是势在必得了，努努力50%也不是不可能。到时候我准备开一家自己的公司，连名字我都想出来好几个了，要不要考虑来我这里做安保主管？我出的待遇绝对比Tony好，还能拿股份”Loki激情感慨的演说着未来的发展，其实他已经筹划了很久，只是这一次终于下定决心去实施

 

“待遇这么优厚，我当然会考虑。毕竟我觉得你的麻烦事肯定要比Tony少的多，最起码不用去处理那些上门来要感情损失费的人。”  
Loki与Natasha在食堂中气氛愉悦的大笑着，就仿佛他也是Stark工业的一员。Loki摘下眼镜擦掉眼角笑出的眼泪，太阳穴处的伤疤已经完全愈合，这个周末就可以进行修复。他擦拭着手中的眼镜镜片，可心中的思绪却飘向远方，因为一直有个疑问在困扰着他，但就是不知道怎样向Natasha开口.........

 

“Thor这次真的要在东欧呆上半年吗？”

 

“怎么，想他了？.......”Natasha调戏般的询问着，她知道Loki一直在惦记着对方

 

“不是，我只是觉得奇怪，明明之前他还说不想再做军火生意了，而且现在新能源项目已经正式成立了，发展稳定、效益也一直再增长，这正是个转型的好机会不是吗？为什么还要执着的去挣不干净的军火钱”

 

幸亏Thor走的时候嘱咐好了每个人，他们都向对方发了誓，绝对不向Loki透漏任何关于那份军方协议的事情........Natasha不露声色的转动着眼睛，然后缓缓的开了口“没办法，官方的生意很难推辞。毕竟新能源的项目也要仰仗着军方的支持和许可，而且今后新能源的武器开发，我们也要占用这份关系。这次东欧的情况比较复杂，军阀混乱四处惹得民不聊生，所以zheng府有意要支持一方军阀统一，所以这一定是个持久战.........”

 

Loki点点头，虽然说的有理有据，但还是不明白.............卖个武器为什么还要老板亲自去蹲坑？

 

====  
为了方便工作，Loki在Stark工业与Vision科技总部中心轴的地区租了一间公寓。面积与装修比不上之前宅邸的豪华，但也足够使用。他把最大的一间客厅当成了办公室，在墙上贴着这一年的目标以及未来的宏图大志。而每天一进门的第一句话就是“Shit！ ”

 

Thor在走之前才告诉他小煤球被大黄cao怀孕了？还下了4只小猫崽？于是现在奶妈的工作落到了Loki的身上。现在每天下班回来后的第一件事，就是收拾被掀翻的垃圾桶和一地的纸屑，但最要命的还是铲猫砂这个环节.........Loki有洁癖，但是现在的情况他还不能雇佣保洁，所以他只能亲力亲为。好在Thor走的时候备好了足量的猫粮和猫砂，Loki十分后悔自己当初一时冲动的行为，当是他看着4只小肉团时整个心都要融化了，硬是说自己能照顾好、没问题，可现在想想真应该把它们留在Thor的豪宅里，反正那里有的是佣人伺候它们..........

 

刚给四只小家伙倒完了猫粮，Loki的电话就响了起来。他一只手还拿着猫粮的袋子，看都没看就接起了电话“喂，你好.......”因为被四个猫崽子折磨的生不如死，所以Loki接电话的语气也是极其的不耐烦，可是电话的另一头却出现了一个久违，而思念的声音

 

“嗨，听说你想我了？”


End file.
